


苹果岛漂流记

by peacethekitty



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacethekitty/pseuds/peacethekitty
Summary: 起初杰洛特和叶奈法以为他们来到了天堂。但天堂也对他们之间充满冲突和火花的情感无可奈何。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“所以这就是我们的晚餐吗，亲爱的？”女术士紫罗兰色的眼睛危险地眯了起来，“你在林子里转了小半天，最后找来了这些，这些——附带着蘑菇的泥土？”

杰洛特叹了口气：他数不清这是他今天第几次叹气，以至于他的肺和肋骨都疼了起来。

“好吧。”他因旧伤未愈而流露的细微痛苦没能瞒过她，叶奈法的表情柔和了几分，撇了撇嘴，“让我们来想想办法，总有办法让它们——嗯，至少能吃。”她苍白的手指在布包里翻了翻，“我很高兴你做到了第一步，它们看起来没毒。”

“多谢表扬。”他说，仰躺在了地上，“所以也许苹果——”

“不，不要苹果，绝不。”叶奈法头也没抬。

杰洛特又叹了口气，看着叶奈法在湖边洗干净蘑菇，找来枯草，用燧石打火，这回她很熟练也很幸运，火星很快点燃了枯草，又引燃了树皮和木头。蘑菇在火堆旁蜷缩起来，渗出汁液，如果能有调料，倒不失美味。可显然，这堆东西这样生烤后的味道——杰洛特认为肯定不如苹果。但他也无法怪罪叶奈法，毕竟他们拿苹果充饥已经接近一个星期了。

他看着蓝得有些不正常的天空，阳光下巨大的绿宝石般的湖面，以及地平线上终年不散的迷雾——太梦幻了，他想，一个平静温馨的世外桃源，没有各怀鬼胎的术士集会，没有冷不丁出现的间谍，没有愚蠢的国王，没有暴乱的民众，也没有寒冷的狂猎，只有他和叶。

如果是从前有人问起，他会毫不犹豫地回答，他愿意为来到这样一个世界付出任何代价。

不过，严格来说，他和叶已经付过代价了。

他决定停止自己的短暂的遐想和休息，去看看叶有什么需要帮忙。但是叶奈法还是像往常一样拒绝了他在食物处理上的帮助。考虑到他在范格堡叶奈法家中表现过的的灾难性厨艺，他也很难怪罪她。

“叶，”他也许是第三次，也许是第一百次提议，“我可以去打猎。”

“不是现在。”她抬起头来，用那种能让他呼吸停滞的温柔目光看着他，“这个世界到处游荡着我们见所未见的生物，你的知识毫无用处，狩魔猎人。而你的体能显然还需要一段时间的恢复。”

“我已经好得多了，”他抗议，“只需要那把小刀和一根削尖的木棍——”

“别忘了我们那天遇到的巨大甲虫，还有前天我们坐船时湖里的那团黑影——不，没得商量。”叶奈法说，“在你完全康复前，我想我们都得忍受一段时间了，亲爱的。”

杰洛特又叹了口气。和叶奈法争执毫无意义。

“如果你有什么话想对我说，请说出来。”叶奈法忽然轻轻说，“我已经没办法听你的思想了，你我恐怕都要习惯这一点——你的叹气令我不安。”

“没什么，叶。”他差点又叹了口气，好在及时忍住了，“只是觉得……”

“觉得一切和想象中的不一样？”

“部分是的，”他不情愿地承认，“还有，我仍然想知道这里是哪。”

有一团火焰在她的眼睛里腾得一下烧了起来，但很快又灭了：“我明白。我也很好奇。”

“所以我们更该做点什么，而不是在这巴掌大点的地方来回乱转，除了和原本世界里长得像的东西碰都不敢碰。我们得做点什么，探索一下这个地方——”

“看在魔法之源的份上！”叶奈法猛烈地挥动了一下手臂，他注意到她捏出了一个施咒时的手势，虽然他不能确定，但他本能地感觉到它本应极具破坏性，“探索？探索这个荒唐的，被魔法遗忘的地方？”

“嘿，叶。”他压下心底的焦躁，赶紧抱住她，“我们说过不要再为此发脾气的。”

“如果你失去了手臂，再也无法用剑呢？”她像只竖起毛的猫一样嘶嘶地叫，“而这就是现在的我，杰洛特，毫无用处，愚蠢至极，连生火都要像野蛮人一样摩擦石头，被烟熏上一脸！不能帮你更快康复，也不敢走远去找一些更像样的食物，这该死的——”

“叶，叶。”他喃喃，亲她的头发和头发下冰冷的脖子。

叶奈法一把推开他，直视他的眼睛：“不要这样，你根本不明白！我所有的一切用来换取了魔法的能力，这也就意味着……”她苍白的嘴唇颤抖着抿在一起，“失去了魔法，我一无所有。”

“你还有我，”杰洛特很轻但很坚决地说。

“……是啊。”叶奈法的语气听上去不咸不淡的，但她雾蒙蒙的眼睛出卖了她。

杰洛特知道他不需要再多说什么了，亲吻，爱抚，一切的安慰与沟通都可以交付给他们之间的连接去完成。真奇怪，他想，明明希里没把叶的香水带到这里，但她身上丁香和醋栗的味道竟丝毫没有减弱。也许那是她骨髓里的味道。

“如果这是必须要付出的代价，”她在上方捧着他的脸，亲他的眉骨，“我的确不该抱怨的。”

“嗯？”

“没什么。我很高兴……”她在他颈侧轻轻咬了一口，“至少有些事情是不需要魔法的。”

“拜托，给普通人留点乐子吧。”他大笑，感受她把耳朵贴在自己的胸前，有意无意地抚着他背上的伤疤。

也许过了一刻钟，也许一个小时，又也许一段人生过去了，他们才想起火堆旁可怜的蘑菇。

叶奈法咒骂个不停，而他则捡起和火堆灰烬融为一体的丑陋蘑菇，塞进嘴里，露出了惊讶的表情。

她怀疑地盯着他：“我不需要你哄小孩子的安慰。”

“不，叶，我发自肺腑地说，它们尝起来实在是难以置信地——没法形容地——糟透了。比精灵的食物还要糟一百倍。”

他们对视了一会，突然不约而同地狂笑起来。


	2. Chapter 2

起初是一种如梦似幻，恍恍惚惚的不真实感，伴随着挥之不去的茫然；之后她的抚摸与絮语占据了他全部的心神，让他的心在爱慕中感到了疼痛。然后是猛烈如野兽的，铺天盖地的，淹没身心的狂喜，还有懊恼——懊恼自己只能直挺挺地躺着，无法用更多的行动来进行庆祝。

这便是他在苹果岛上度过的头一天。

他们一开始甚至没有感受到饥饿，当然女术士本来就吃得很少，而他一直躺着，也不需要多少能量。他们躺在柔软的，散发出腐殖质气味的厚厚的落叶上没完没了地谈话——苦难，乱世，泥水里的正义感，刀尖上的贪婪，温柔却伤人的思念。

天光渐暗时叶奈法生火失败了，她在狂怒与狂喜两种情绪的搏斗下双手发颤，一遍又一遍地念出咒语。杰洛特不得不哀求她停下，因为这让他想起她是如何失去生命的，不安与恐惧的沉默包裹住劫后余生的爱侣。出乎他的意料，叶奈法以一种令他敬佩的意志力平静地嘱咐他躺好，出发去搜寻周遭。过了一会儿，女术士回来，宣布他们所有的物资只剩下了一条船，和船上所有希里想得起来的，帮他们准备的东西。

但那并没有多少，毕竟一切都太匆忙了。希里想必是胡乱把他们的“遗物”放进了小船，包括两把剑，一把小刀，几套衣服，一些魔药，一把梳子，几卷羊皮纸和羽毛笔，甚至还有叶奈法的口红。叶奈法仔细地把船内外翻找了几遍，希里遗漏了她大部分的化妆品，虽然她自己也忘了自己把它们放在了什么地方，但这加重了她的沮丧。好在辛苦的搜寻也并非一无所获，她在狭小的船舱里发现了几个几乎散架的板条箱，里面装着断线的钓竿，破损的油布，绳索，打火石，贝壳碎片，一只生锈的手斧和一只缺口的陶罐，这无疑是希里雇船时渔家的“附赠品”。

叶奈法把“战利品”摊在地上，和杰洛特面面相觑。

“我们现在该怎么办？”她像在问他，又像在问自己。

杰洛特不得不感谢猎魔人生涯还是给他积攒了一些野外生存的知识，毕竟你不能指望每次冒险都能及时在天黑前赶到旅店，还是男孩子时他也在凯尔莫罕的荒野度过过许多提心吊胆却兴奋不已的夜晚。叶奈法在这方面则可以理解地十分无知，如她所说，魔法是赐福，也是诅咒。

“首先我们需要生火。”他说，“取暖，照明，吓退可能的野兽，以及我不觉得你能马上习惯在黑暗中入睡。”

“好吧。”叶奈法叹息，“原地躺好。告诉我怎么做。”

一切比想象中还要劳神费力，叶奈法先是试图砍下看似随处可见的木材，她那疯狂的动作让杰洛特既担心她伤到自己，又庆幸她至少有方式能够发泄。

“叶。”杰洛特看着抱着几根被砍得奇形怪状的树枝走过来的叶奈法，“打火石无法直接点燃这么粗的木头。”

“为什么？”

“总之不可能。”他说，“我们需要更容易引燃的东西，枯草，比如……”

叶奈法风风火火地消失在了林子里。

“唔。”他哭笑不得，“这就是叶。”

她很快找来了一些枯草，但是火星落在上面，只变成了一团浓厚的白烟，而不是想象中的明黄色火焰。

“这他妈是怎么回事，杰洛特？”

“白烟说明这些草太潮湿了。”杰洛特小心翼翼地说道，“引燃物必须足够干燥。”

“你怎么不早点告诉我？”

“没来得及。”

“滚开！”

最后他们总算发现除了苹果树外，岛上还有一种树有着类似桦树的松脆的有蜡质内衬的树皮，火焰也终于如愿烧了起来，烫到了叶奈法的手。她气急败坏地吮吸着指尖，躺在他旁边：“就算野兽下一秒就要过来，我也不想再动了。”

杰洛特笑了，轻轻攥住她的手。他很想起身，但后背的伤痛仍然深及内腑。

“那些魔药。”他悄声说，“你去看看有没有一支是湖蓝色的，沉淀着一些白色杂质。”

“你要做什么？”她怀疑地看着他。

“我需要镇痛药剂。真的很疼，叶。”

她忧心忡忡地看了他一眼：“好吧，但是不要太多。那些药剂毕竟没什么好处。对不起，要不是我……”

“别这样。叶。”他抬起她的手吻了一下，“我们会想出办法的。”

“或许。”叶奈法勉强地对他微笑了一下，罕见地露出脆弱的表情，但她很快背过脸去，找到了他需要的药剂。

药剂像流动的冰块一样滑到他的胃里，并把同样的带着刺麻感的冰冷散布到全身。

过了一会，杰洛特轻轻说：“这药剂让我犯困，叶。”

“那就睡吧。天也快黑了。”

“去四处看看，叶。别一直躺着。天黑前应该确认周围的安全。”

叶奈法极不情愿地地嘟囔了几句，但最终采纳了他的建议。他闭着眼，听见她踩在落叶上的悉悉簌簌的响动。

然后杰洛特睁开眼，四周打量了一番，慢慢站起身，拿起小刀和手斧。他感觉好极了。

他在湖边找到了两根长度合适的浮木，将其中一根卡在了一棵树的树杈上，又将另一根搭上去，底端深深地嵌入泥土，用绳索将连接处固定，形成了一个三角锥形。油布被搭在木头上，杰洛特又砍了一些灌木，柔软的藤蔓，和带叶的树枝，覆盖在油布上，形成了一个翠绿色的简陋帐篷。

帐篷小得可怜，但已经耗费了不少的力气。

杰洛特又在四周游荡了一会儿，他本想找到一些类似松针的树叶——厚厚的松针是最佳的野外床铺，但未能如愿。这个世界里的植物十分类似原本的世界，但有着细微的不同，比如随处可见的苹果树就比他记忆中更高大，结出的果实也更大更色彩斑澜。最后他选择了某种生长在岩石上的像苔藓一样的植物，呈现细长的丝状，但很有韧性，带着一股清冽的香气。

他把苔藓在帐篷里堆成了高出地面几公分的厚厚的长方形，用手压了压，对手感很满意。油布不够，他便拆了自己原本的包裹，盖在上面。

他正往火堆里添柴，便看到叶奈法抱着双臂回来：“这座岛并不大，我甚至走到了另一头的湖边，但是没发现什么可疑的活物，除了……杰洛特？你在做什么？”

他耸了耸肩：“给岛上唯二的可疑活物建个家。”

“所以……”叶奈法脸色骤变，“你刚才喝的到底是什么？”

“真的只是镇痛药剂，我不想在这种时候只是躺着……”

“躺下！现在，立刻，马上！”

这句怒吼之后，叶奈法整整一个晚上没跟他说话。

**Author's Note:**

> 偏日常流水账，承接游戏所设定的小说结局：希里将他们复活并带到苹果岛。


End file.
